


Destiny

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dasturn, Gen, Knights of Naren books, historical Naren, seer of the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Destiny

Dasturn wiped his dusty hands on his pants as he returned to the hovel he shared with his parents and two younger sisters. It was warm inside, whereas the chill of winter still hung in the spring air outdoors. Still, there was work to do.

The ground had warmed enough that it wasn’t frozen, and Dasturn had spent most of the day helping his father till the soil in the fields on their small farm. It was located in a remote valley in the mountains but wasn’t that far from one of the tunnel entrances to the city.

When he was younger, he had been raised with the idea that he would one day inherit the farm, but as he grew older, the possibility grew less and less likely. He had been born just after the Goddesses had parted this world. Through their high priest, the claimed to have left three seers as a gift to their children, along with various animal spirits that would forever inherit a few new souls.

Dasturn was thought to be the seer of the present by most who knew him.

His parents knew that one day he would be called upon by the priests and had begun preparing the oldest of his younger sisters to run the farm and had already begun talks with the neighbors in the next valley about her marrying their second son when the time came.

He was only just coming upon his nineteenth name day. Dasturn had hoped the day he would have to leave wouldn’t come so soon, but as he stepped into the house he had a vision of something happening in the city. A poster being affixed to one of the large announcement boards by a group of humans, a rare sight in the city to begin with, but two of them looked like priests from the temple palace.

Dasturn couldn’t read so well, so he waited. He stayed aware of the happenings in the city near the announcement board as he washed his hands in the basin and went to the table to eat the food his mother had prepared while his father and he had been out.  
Finally, as his sisters were clearing the table, a crier arrived to the board and began to read off some of the notices in a loud voice. He got to the one put up by the priests and Dasturn held his breath.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes, mother.” He didn’t want to have to explain now. He listened as the crier called out the decree by the high priest asking all those who may think they are a seer of the future, present or past to journey to the temple palace.

It was happening. He frowned slightly as he looked around. The hovel was all he had ever known. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to wait a few days before telling his parents it was time to go. His destiny awaited him elsewhere, but he was okay with it waiting just a few days longer.


End file.
